StarClan
StarClan are the deceased warrior ancestors of the Clans who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living Clan cats. There is no specific leader for StarClan, since there are many cats from all four Clans that work together. They are responsible for sending signs and omens to the living cats. Description StarClan are the deceased ancestors, descendants and Clanmates of the Clan cats. Cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the warrior code. StarClan cats don't have to be in a Clan at the time of their death to be welcomed to StarClan. When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat who played an important part in their life, such as a mentor or a cherished family member. When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they merely close their eyes and reopen them. When a leader loses a life, that life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader, but they are unable to communicate in any way to other StarClan cats until the leader loses their final life. StarClan cats leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light, which makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of leaf-bare, the green scent of greenleaf, the musk of leafall, and the sweet blossom of newleaf. The cats' spirits remain in StarClan until they are forgotten by all living and dead cats over a long time and earned their own peace, causing them to fade away to little more than ghost-like images of themselves. It is possible for a StarClan cat to be killed again, but they vanish forever; going to a different place. Medicine Cats are specially bonded with StarClan, and they are the cats who are usually contacted by the ancestors. At every half-moon, the medicine cats and medicine at apprentices of each Clan go to their sacred place, the Cave of Stars, to speak with their ancestors, to seek advice or to learn of things awaiting in their futures. To receive the signs of StarClan, medicine cats touch their nose to the cold surface of the crystals in the cave. Besides medicine cats, StarClan cats sometimes send messages to leaders. All Clan cats give thanks to StarClan after catching prey for the life the prey has given to feed the Clan. Life in StarClan Once a cat reaches StarClan, they learn all about the territories, including the story of SkyClan. Cats in StarClan are restored to the age in which they were happiest. For example, Honeyfall was set back to the age of an apprentice because that was when she was happiest. They also do not age in StarClan. Cats who die keep their name at the highest rank they had or would have achieved, for example, Freezekit's name was changed to Freezeclaw because he would have become deputy if he survived longer. There is always plenty of prey, so hunting is easy, and cats have no defined tasks (such as hunting and training). They are free to do as they please, they are allowed to, so they are mostly content, except when seeing living cats suffer. StarClan has no hierarchy, and there is no defined leader or deputy and cats respect each other in StarClan, although cats respect those who were their leaders or mentors in the living world. Once a StarClan cat ceases to be remembered by any living or dead cats, they will slowly seem to appear as the faintest star and will live their life in StarClan peacefully and alone. Usually, they do not send dreams to any living cats except on special occasions. Category:Clans Category:StarClan